1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration compensation device for compensating for vibration of an optical system and, more particularly, to a vibration compensation device, suitable for use in a camera which controls a light measurement operation and a focal point adjustment information detection operation such that the effect of camera vibration during these operations is minimized or eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibration compensation cameras are known which compensate for vibration caused by hand tremor and the like. In particular, vibration compensation cameras are known which compensate for vibration by continuously detecting the vibration during a period starting when a release button is fully depressed and ending when a shutter curtain has closed, and by moving a compensation lens provided in a photographic optical system in a direction opposite to the direction of the detected vibration. Further, cameras are known having both a light measurement function for measuring subject brightness using light receiving elements inside the camera and an automatic focal point detection function for measuring information relating to focal point adjustment when the release button is half depressed. The focal point adjustment information is measured, for example, by irradiating a subject with infrared light from the camera and detecting the infrared light which is reflected from the subject using the light receiving elements. When vibration is produced in the known types of vibration compensation cameras, the amount of light received by the light receiving elements changes, and the results of both the subject brightness measurement and the focal point adjustment information detection also change. However, because the known vibration compensation cameras do not revise the results of subject brightness measurement and the results of focal point adjustment information detection when hand vibration is detected during these measurements, lack of focus and exposure discrepancies can easily occur.